magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Magical Girl
The term Magical Girl brings all sorts of things to mind, as it has been popularized by anime and video games for the last several decades. However, in Magical Camp, the term "Magical Girl" refers to something specific. Let's clarify some of the things Magical Girls are and are not. 'What Magical Girls are' 'Cute' Magical Girls are cute. End of story. Whether you think that's silly is of no consequence. A Magical Girl without her cuteness is like a police officer without their badge or a sexy firefighter with a shirt on. It just wouldn't be proper. Fortunately, Magical Girl candidates who lack cuteness are able to take advantage of a wide array of magical cuteness enhancements so that they can meet and exceed the minimum cuteness requirements. 'Magical' True to the name, Magical Girls wield magic in their fight against evil. That's not to say they don't use other weaponry as well, mind you. Underhanded tactics, physical violence, and advanced alien weaponry are all perfectly reasonable tools in the Magical Girl arsenal. But in order to become a Magical Girl, one must make a pact with a Fairy. Doing so grants the Magical Girl access to fairy magic. While it certainly helps if a Magical Girl candidate had other magical skills before signing up, even the most mundane girl can become a magical force to be reckoned with in this way. 'Girls' This isn't sexism. For reasons that are not entirely clear, fairies will not sign pacts with men. Fairy magic is a crucial element of proper Magical Girl training, so it stands to reason that guys simply can't sign up. 'Soldiers' Once upon a time, Magical Girls were free to fight for justice and good on their own terms. Nowadays, this is no longer the case. Recent developments in the multiverse have made it necessary for the Magical Girls of the world(s) to organize and band together. There are three Magical Camps spread across the Earth, one in North America, one in Europe, and one in Japan. While each operates according to its own rules and regulations, they are all united in purpose. The Magical Camps train Magical Girls to be soldiers so that they can save all of existence from unspeakable cosmic horrors. If you want to be a superhero or a pop idol, you do that on your own time. Your duty as a Magical Girl is to be a soldier, and nothing else comes first. 'Chosen' One does not simply decide that she wants to be a Magical Girl. No matter how much power and skill one has on their own, or how willing they are to fight for what's right, or how impossibly cute their drill hair may be, one cannot become a Magical Girl without being selected by a fairy from one of the Magical Camps. Generally, girls are chosen in their teen years, and are free to turn down the offer if they so choose, but recruiting tactics have become somewhat more... aggressive than they once were. 'Trained' Making a pact with a fairy is only the first step in becoming a Magical Girl. What follows is an extended trip to Magical Camp, an intense training compound where you will be taught how to survive the Magicos, how to fight back, and how to win. The European Magical Camp is conveniently located in a Pocket Dimension floating between universes. Magical Girl Trainees will enjoy professionally prepared cuisine in our dining hall, spacious living facilities, and 24/7 medical care should the need arise*. In order to guarantee the safety of our recruits, training begins with several weeks of classroom lessons and physical fitness exercises, helping prepare you for the live combat to come. If all else fails, our faculty is ready to teleport injured recruits out of harm's way the moment things start looking scary. As a result, the European Magical Camp enjoys fatality rates well within acceptable margins. * - Coming in 2139. 'The Good Guys Girls' Magical Girls exist in order to defend those who can't defend themselves. No matter how bleak things may seem, they must always remember what's at stake and who they're fighting for. So long as that is what drives them, Magical Girls will always be in the right. 'What Magical Girls are not' [[MC: Natalie|'Human, Lawful, and Good']] War has rules, and rules are meant to be broken if you want quick results... and when the enemy is a gigantic, monster-spawning, reality-eating abomination from the beyond, results are all that matters. While it would be nice if Magical Girls were law-abiding human citizens who only do things out of the goodness of their hearts, dire situations require recruiting even Magical Girls who are, for better or worse, decidedly not wholesome at all in some way. [[MC: Julie|'Pure']] As recruitment efforts have intensified, Magical Girls are now accepted from all manner of backgrounds that may once have been considered taboo. [[MC: Veronica|'Kind']] Bloodthirstiness is actually seen as a virtue for the modern Magical Girl! [[MC: Isabelle (Gyaru)|'Chaste']] Given the unusually sexual nature of many of the Magicos a Magical Girl must go up against, a lifetime of chastity just isn't the most effective preparation. [[MC: Catherine|'Dignified']] Look, we'd prefer if they didn't embarrass themselves every time they go out on the battlefield, but frankly, if they get results, we don't care how much they go overboard on the black eyeliner and Hot Topic apparel. [[MC: Alice|'Mentally Sound']] War drives everyone a little crazy, and each of us shows it in our own way. If we sent home every Magical Girl who started to show signs that they weren't quite right upstairs, we'd have lost the war a long time ago. [[MC: Marianne|'Infallible']] No one is perfect. Mistakes happen, and when they do, there are consequences. The more important one's role in the world is, the worse those consequences can be, so when you're commanding an army of superhumans against a multiverse-threatening alien entity, the consequences will be very bad indeed. Innocent lives will be lost. Friends will be maimed and killed. Whole worlds will be wiped out no matter how hard you try to stop it, sometimes through no fault of your own. In the final tally, the individual battles matter far less than the war as a whole. [[MC: Eric(a)|'Girls?']] ...Okay, okay, so as a rule I suppose that, yes, Magical Girls are girls, but there are rumors that this rule is less ironclad than it once was. Given that roughly half the population of Magical Girl candidate worlds are male, finding a loophole or technicality to break this rule has been a subject of intensive research. It's possible that the first generation of Magical Not-Quite-Girls already exists... but maybe that's all just rumors. Category:Browse